Bombs
Bombs are a kind of throwing weapon invented by Morshu. It's one of Morshu's trademark stuffs, along with Lamp Oil and Rope. Many guys use bombs to bomb different stuff and set up the bomb your base. Bombs were invented during Hyrulean Civil War, when everybody needed weapons. Morshu - very mean shopkeeped decided to earn money and created weapon, that could be used only once. He sold bombs to both sides and everybody wanted more bombs. Morshu became RICHER. Later scientists in Squadala Labs made their own bomb, that could asplode more stuff. Morshu didn't want to lose money and he bombed all Labs in East Hyrule in order to maintain his status as the sole supplier to Catz. All Squadala Bombs were stolen and now Morshu uses them. Bowser uses Bowser Bombs to make Mario goes boom, and he succeeded to beat Mario. Variations of Bombs Bomb aka Classic Bomb : Invented by Morshu during Hyrulean Civil War. The most popular bomb in Hyrule. BOOM! : Invented by the Mushroom Kingdom as a weapon of mass destruction during the Videogame War. It was used to bomb Raccoon City so Sony would have no chance of entering the war. Bob-omb : Invented by Fake Bowser when he needed to kill those pesky plumbers, however the real Bowser got his hands on them and made them better with the help of Wario and Waluigi, who are expert bomb craftsmen and also terrorists. When I say help I actually mean those two chumps did all the work and Bowser took credit. Holy Bomb aka Holy Hand Grenade : Invented by Link. This bomb says strange word before exploding. The only explosion of Holy Bomb was in Hyrule Castle: Link exploded castle toilet. The King punished Link and banned him from bomb-production. Squadala Bomb : Invented by Squadala Man as Squadala alternative to Morshu's Classic Bombs. During tests, one Squadala Bomb exploded, wrecking the biggest city in East Hyrule. It was possibly copied with the Tubby Bomb. Robotnik Bomb : Very strong bomb. This bomb is in size like a bean and explodes like Squadala Bomb. But it's still not released. Morshu Bomb''™'' : Very rare and expensive. They are only sold by Morshu. There is no information about Morshu Bomb explosions. It's possible that they don't explode! (It's also possible that their explosions are bigger than a Robotnik Bomb). Giygas Bomb : The same as the Classic Bomb, but only twice as strong and can make people confused. This bomb was made by Giygas with the help of Morshu. This bomb is more fatal than the Holy Bomb, but even deadlier, it releases death fireworks onto the ground and can destroy lot'sa enemies. Bowser Bomb Invented by Bowser. A very powerful bomb that can blow up a Country.It is a dangerous bomb that only villains use to succeed on missions. Pulsar Bomb :Invented by Pulsar with help of Morshu. This bomb gather blue and red energy, then, it expodes in blue and red pulsing beam. Tubby Bomb A Bomb made by the Teletubbies, and used in The Great Teletubby Massacre. It is similar to the Squadala Bomb, but filled with Tubby Custard. Whether it is a copy of the Squadala Bomb is unknown. Category:Weapons Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Weapons made by Morshu Category:Bombs